Brian Griffin
Brian Griffin is a fictional character from the animated television series Family Guy. An anthropomorphic dog, voiced by Seth MacFarlane, he is one of the show's main characters and a member of the Griffin family. He first appeared on television, along with the rest of the family, in a 15-minute short on December 20, 1998. Brian was created and designed by MacFarlane himself. MacFarlane was asked to pitch a pilot to the Fox Broadcasting Company based on The Life of Larry and Larry & Steve, two shorts made by MacFarlane (the second one at Hanna-Barbera for Cartoon Network's "What-A-Cartoon" project) which featured a middle-aged character named Larry and an intellectual dog, Steve. After the pilot was given the green light, the Griffin family appeared on the episode "Death Has a Shadow". Brian is a member of the Griffin family. He primarily worked in the series as a struggling writer attempting essays, books, novels, screenplays and newspaper articles. His appearance was a redesign of the protagonist Steve from MacFarlane's previous animated short films, The Life of Larry & Steve. He has been featured in much of the Family Guy merchandise, including toys, t-shirts, and video games, and has made crossover appearances in the other MacFarlane-produced shows, American Dad! and The Cleveland Show. In the Season 12 episode "Life of Brian", he dies after being struck by a car, however it is possible that he will return in the future. Personality Initially, Brian is a comparatively more grounded and reasonable character, acting as a decent foil towards Peter. However, as with many Family Guy characters, Brian has started to show more of an atrocious side as the seasons go onward. And even worse he very become egoistical or severe egomaniac this may because of his bad behavior (which he continued blame on somebody else rather than himself) and his very obsessed in his fail book Faster Than the Speed of Love and than his best book Wish It, Want It", Do It. And unaware turned even more into Lois's father Carter (which both ironically voice by the same person Seth MacFarlane) in later seasons. Villainous Acts * In Yug Ylimaf, Brain uses Stewie's time machine to have sex with women he meet at bars. One of the women openly admitted to being fifteen, to which Brian responded by offering a Barnes and Noble gift card to keep your silence. * Brian once dated an abusive preschool teacher known as Miss Emily and looked past the abuse the children, including Stewie, so as to continue being with her. He only reports her after he learns she has another boyfriend. This is considered his Moral Event Horizon by some. * Brian tormented Stewie with a Queen album's creepy imagery, almost driving Stewie to commit suicide over the trauma. * He once shot an innocent man and said to him, "Later Dink." * In one episode, Brian became addicted to cocaine. This led to some uncomfortable turbulence as he became more aggressive with his family. * Brian is in love with Lois Griffin, and in one episode, Brian tried to show it by nearly raping her. * In another instance, Brian dates a blind woman and tries to hide the fact that he is a dog. When exposed, she breaks up with him for the lie. However, he is shown at the end of the episode taking advantage of her blindness by pretending he's another guy with a different voice with the implication that he will trick her into having sex with him. * In one of the cutaway gags, Brian accidentally hits Dean Koontz and backs over him again once he found out he wasn't Stephen King. * Brian steals the Golden Clam Trophy due a fondness for shiny things, which causes great tension between the residents of Spooner Street (which led to accusations of theft), and sway them from learning the truth. He also presumably killed Rod Serling in a cutaway gag following this incident. * When Brian got a gag self help book called "Wish it Want it Do it" published, he became extremely arrogant / selfish, ungrateful and arrogant when the book became a success. Even though Stewie had helped him get the book published in the first place and had offered to be his publicist, Brian abused him many times. Such examples of this abuse included forcing him to return to their hotel alone just because they had eaten dinner in the back room of a fancy restaurant, blaming him because Brian was standing under an air vent, and firing him for forgetting to tell him about a change in a talk show. At the end, Brian still blames him for his own mistakes on said show. * Brian is also shown to have a nasty habit of being unreliable with paying up, such as with his bet with Stewie and setting up his date Ida to pay for drinks after promising he would cover it (although the former led to one of Stewie's more villainous moments when he tortured Brian multiple times over the bet). * When Stewie offered Brian one free punch, Brian used this to terrify Stewie, to the point where he beats himself up. In the end, Brian kicks Stewie into a Double-Decker Bus. * During their attempt at doing Santa's job, Brian and Stewie murder a little girl's parents to keep them from calling the cops. * Despite having good intentions in that he was trying to convince Adam West to revoke the gay marriage ban, Brian still held the man as a hostage at gunpoint. * While hanging out with Frank Sinatra Jr., he decided to live life at the fullest. But as a result, he became an alcoholic, abandoned Stewie, where he was attacked by man-eating deers and lost an ear, and even bit Peter Griffin. * Brian gave Stewie alcohol and made him drunk. ** In the same episode, Brian brought Stewie to the Drunken Clam, which is illegal to bring children to bars. Both Brian and Stewie drank so many martinis that they ended up crashing into the Drunken Clam, causing property damage, and, unintentionally, made Peter lose his job in You Know What Grinds My Gears?. * In the video game Back to the Multiverse, Brian is shown freely engaging in attacking, killing, and other atrocious acts, including a disgusting sense of "humor" when he ignores Joe's calls for help after the boss fight against Crippletron. He even assassinates Mayor MacCheese on behalf of "Evil Mayor West" in order to retain a favor in one dimension, and is really only concerned about Evil Mayor West backing out on his deal. (Although in fairness, Brian is trying to keep Evil Mayor West from providing weapons for Bertram's plot.) He also has an odd Even Evil Has Standards moment when he considers Stewie "sick" for killing the Santa Claus of one dimension by dropping a TV set on him. * Brian has shown to be a hypocrite from time to time. ** One example is when he says that the Cigarette companies were evil so he decides to quit smoking, but at the end of the episode Brian is still smoking. ** And second example is in other episode which despite being liberal in keep a pistol (gun) because protective reasons and pretend against using a gun itself of over "national tragedy at Combine" which ether stereotypical/typical liberals are pacifistic and non-violent which they oppose gun as murderous tool. ** Another example of Brian being a hypocrite is when he deliberately runs over a squirrel, which unknowingly traumatizes Stewie. This makes him a hypocrite because in several episodes he tried to give animals rights which shows that he was against violence towards animals. ** And last example is his views LGBT rights he violated in episode called "Family Gay" when Lois is depressed by Peter is leaving to another man, Brian then takes Stewie's idea in his act repress is gay side in that episode for ending Lois's depression is to kidnap Peter to an ex-gay center to " Turn back to his old self". Category:Family Guy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Canine Villains Category:Pets Category:Male Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Jerks Category:Heretics Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Hypocrites Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Addicts Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Bullies Category:Murderer Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:In love villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Child-Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil Genius Category:Tragic Villain Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Cowards Category:True Neutral Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Honorable Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Scapegoat Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Partners in Crime Category:Right-Hand Category:Criminals Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadomasichists Category:Killjoy Category:Control Freaks Category:Musicians Category:Singing Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Presumed Deceased